No Prayer for the Lost
by maalani
Summary: I had nowhere to go and no help would come. When the stranger looked back over to me, I tilted my head gingerly to the side, offering myself to death. AU. Aro/OC
1. Prologue

**All characters owned by Stephenie Meyer except my OCs.**

* * *

The sky was crying like any other night, rain pouring from the clouds as I pulled my dark zip up closer to my body. Shivering as the cold wind hit me hard, I pushed through it and walked faster toward the nearest building. I stepped inside upon reaching it and breathed in the warm aroma that surrounded me. I had not eaten in days, and my ever shrinking frame did nothing to help against the harsh weather we would often experience in Seattle.

There was nothing to do here except to warm up my fingers before facing the storm once again. I did not dare linger too long inside the small bakery for fear of being caught loitering. I took a look at the menu above the counter as if I was deciding if I wanted to get something there or not, and once I felt the tingling sensation re-enter my body, I feigned not finding anything to my liking and left. The air was an insult to my bones, but I pushed on.

There was an alley up ahead that looked empty, so I quickly made my way over to it and set up fort inside. One alley over and I saw a small group of college aged adults shooting up. I turned away and sighed, inching myself further inside the empty box by the piles of trash near the dumpster. It was at least keeping out the bite.

It was not long after that I heard footsteps coming closer to me, and a man possibly in his thirties stopped in front of me leaning down to my level. I looked up at him knowing if it came to a fight, I was better off giving in to what he demanded because my weak body could not handle much more. Instead, he offered out his hand and in it, a small chunk of bread. I swallowed involuntarily craving the taste. "Take it."

I stared only a second longer before quickly grasping it in my fingers and biting into it fully. It was stale, but it did not matter. It was the best thing I had tasted in a long time. I chewed it fast before taking another bite. It was best to eat as much as possible before it was taken away, but he only smiled and patted my head.

When I was finished, he reached out his hand once more, and I gladly took it following this angel into a desperate path of destruction.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for checking this out, and I do hope you enjoyed the prologue. This story will contain N/C situations.**

**For those following my other two stories, Forgive my Last and All of You, I will be updating them soon. I am back from San Francisco, and this story idea popped into my head after seeing certain things on the streets and hearing some locals talk about the sad situation going on there and in many major cities across the globe.**

**Please review!**


	2. Stranger

I was very warm and my mouth dry as cotton. Something was crawling underneath my skin, and I scratched at it to ease the sensation, the overly powerful sensation of tiny insects running all over my arms and legs. The room spun as I tried to push myself away, and the next thing I knew, vomit spewed over the floor. I could barely keep my eyes open as my vision was a haze of clouds. The incredible rush of earlier was all but gone, and I was left against a hard mattress pushed against the wall.

The man from earlier appeared behind me and pulled my dirty, chestnut hair from my face which clung to acid substance. "It gets better after a while."

I leaned against his chest wanting to sleep as long as possible, and as I did, I saw the needle once again. "Don't…please…" My voice was too soft, too strained to barely even make a sound.

"Shh, it's alright. It will all be okay." His voice was a gentle hum by this point, and I felt the needle slide into the crook of my arm. It was not long until my breathing picked up, and he laid me back. "Be a good little girl, won't you?"

I was no longer there. The rush was back, and his hands moved to my tattered jeans and began sliding them down my legs. I could not do anything to stop him, and I did not want to. Every move his hands made across my nude form only made me ache more. When a single finger touched me below, I shook from immense pleasure, a feeling I had never felt before.

"Hm, do you like that, sweetheart?"

No longer able to even murmur an answer, my eyes rolled back as the high hit again. His hand grabbed mine, and I felt him place my own above myself, my fingers just above the sensitive region. His hand pushed against my fingers as he forced me to touch myself over and over again. It was not long before my whole body tensed and seized in release.

Soon enough the tension began building up again as he took his hand off mine and inserted his fingers inside of me before slowly pushing his sex into mine. I gritted my teeth from the mixture of the need and the pain as my mind fought with my body of how wrong it was to do what I was doing. The drug had taken its toll, and when he finished, pulling out just before, I could no longer stay awake. My consciousness slipped into a restless slumber.

I had no dreams, and when I awoke, another wave of nausea hit me straight off. I leaned over the side of the mattress and dry-heaved until my throat was raw. My bones ached and I shook violently into the light blanket that had been placed over me. A hand was placed along my back and the same man rubbed my skin back and forth before he pulled me into his embrace. I felt his tongue along my throat, and I wanted to scream but no sound came out.

"It's okay, my little angel. I can make it go away. Do you want that? Would you like it to go away?"

Nodding my head as much as I could, he laid me back down on the mattress before leaving the darkened room. I closed my eyes and curled into myself waiting for him to take the pain away. I heard footsteps, and when I peered up, the man held a small bowl of food. He held it in front of me and gently began to spoon feed me the plain oatmeal inside. I took small bites and about halfway through, he put the bowl down and once again grabbed my arm. He grabbed a plastic bag from a drawer in the dark wooden nightstand along the wall, and I saw the needle. I whimpered.

"It will make you feel better again. You do want that don't you?"

His voice was leading, and I followed it directly, nodding my head in answer.

"But if you want it to go away, you have to do something for me."

I made a sound in reply, the only thing I could do. I felt him tap the crook of my arm, and the needle slipped in releasing the drug back into my system. Not long after he took it out, the pain was gone, and I was on cloud nine. I saw him smile before the actions of the previous night once again took place and I closed my eyes, his fore and middle fingers along my pulse.

The next time I awoke, I was being carried to some vehicle. I squirmed in the man's arms, and he held me still. He placed me in the car with a warning that if I did what I was told, he would stop the bad feeling again. My head ached, I felt nauseated and my body was in an eternal state of discomfort. I could only nod.

The driver took off, the man beside me holding me close to him. I gazed, unfocused, out the window watching the night lights go by. When we stopped, we were on the other side of town, the side I was told never to venture into. This was the side murders were often reported from and where the dealers and pimps sold out. Then it hit me, and I knew.

Even still, I could not fight it. The withdrawal was becoming too strong, and I wanted it to stop. I would do anything to make it stop. An older man in his fifties waited near another alley, and I was walked up to him. I did not understand the transaction that took place, but I did understand what I was supposed to do.

The older man grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me, dragging my feet, down the alley behind him. We stopped behind the old dumpster, and he pushed me down to my knees. I swallowed hard before squeezing my eyes shut and opening them again. I reached up, shaking immensely and began to undo his belt. When I was about to unzip his pant, a long shadow appeared in front of me, and I paused.

The older man became impatient and took my hair in his hands and shoved my face into his crotch. "What the hell are you stopping for, you stupid whore!" I heard a footstep and felt the old man turn. "This alley is already being used. Go find your own bitch."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I dropped hard to the ground as the man was shoved into the concrete wall by the stranger. I could do nothing but stare as the stranger watched the old man struggle before leaning into his throat and sinking in his teeth. The stranger drank for only a minute before releasing the shriveled body and kicking it into the disregarded trash bags. When he turned his attention to me, I froze.

Was it the drugs causing me to imagine what I had just seen? I had heard stories of others being drugged out and cannibalizing on fellow humans but never had I heard of this besides in the movies and old novels. He took two careful steps over to me before the man who had brought me here appeared in the alleyway.

"Time's up." He stopped where he was and took in the scene before him. The stranger in front of me looked at him before stepping around me and making his way to where he stood. I tensed as the stranger grabbed him effortlessly and threw him against the wall, a loud crack echoing as his head hit. In the blink of an eye, the stranger was next to him and sucking him dry as he did the last.

I had nowhere to go and no help would come. When the stranger looked back over to me, I tilted my head gingerly to the side, offering myself to death. I did not want to suffer anymore, the sooner and easier, the better. His eyes narrowed in thought, and in an instant, I was in the stranger's arms and the wind swept by as I flew through the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for continuing on with this chapter. I will be posting the next chapter in a few days. In the meantime, if you have not yet, feel free to check out my other two stories, Forgive My Last and All of You.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, and I would like to have at least three before I post the next installment.**


	3. Cullen's

**Demetri**

The tiny girl in my arms could barely keep her eyes open as I ran quickly south to Tacoma then west through Olympia. I knew where I had to go, but I could not imagine they would be too happy to see me. I had been sent to Seattle by the masters after all to keep an eye on the Cullen's in case the need arose to destroy them. Aro's infatuation with Carlisle's coven was grueling. Although they had been once friends, Aro wanted the family torn apart. He would use any excuse to force Alice, Edward and Bella over to his side or destroy them all. If he could not have the precious jewels, then no one could.

The girl's heart rate began to slow, and I ran faster back north through the forest. It was not long before I reached my destination, and I slowed to a walk outside the drive to not cause fear for intrusion. I was not at all surprised to see Carlisle standing outside awaiting my arrival, most likely Alice's doing. I stopped and allowed him to make the first move.

"Demetri," he spoke kindly. "To what do I owe this visit?"

I held out the girl in my arms, and he gently took her from me, cradling her in his own. "She's been heavily drugged. I thought you could help her."

His eyes showed concern for a simple moment before he turned and began to head inside. "You may come in if you like."

I followed him inside and to an upstairs bedroom. Awaiting us was Edward and Emmett, and Jasper stood outside the door with Alice and Bella. I did not see the half-breed, Renesmee. I assumed she was with the shifter who she so clung to at our last meet. I tried to pay them no mind, but all of their eyes were upon me, certainly wondering why I brought a human to them.

"You're right," Edward answered my unspoken thought. "I am wondering why you took the time to save a human since the Volturi seem to hate them so. I'm also wondering what you're doing on our territory, although I can speculate as to why there."

Sighing at the mind reader, I replied in the only way I knew how. "I was curious." This was true. It was the only reason I would have saved the girl.

"Edward, Emmett, I would like to speak with Demetri alone," Carlisle spoke. They hesitated but eventually left the room, the other three following behind after closing the door. "Was this the only reason, Demetri? You were curious about her?"

It was a broad statement. Yes, curiosity took over, and I allowed it. Why would a human react in such a way, especially one so young, barely lived? "The drugs were forced," I began to explain. He would know the truth sooner or later, so why not give it up now. "I was already in the area and hunting when I came across her and two other men in an alley. I took care of them and maybe would have killed her, but she offered herself to me. She wanted to die, and I could not give her that wish."

Carlisle's expression softened as he brushed a sticky strand from the girl's face. "I'll monitor her heart and her breathing until the symptoms have subsided. Besides giving her some nutrients, that is about all I can do. The drug must make its way out."

"She saw what I did. She knows of our existence. I should not have allowed her to live." I was frustrated with myself, knowing that even if she became better, she would still have to die eventually. Why not take care of her when she does not know what is coming?

"The drugs in her system can easily explain away what she saw as hallucinations. When she is well, this can be suggested to her. There is no reason for her to die."

He was right of course. The test would be when she woke and if her fears could be put to rest. I had perhaps saved a human's life, and this did not sit well with me. I decided to make it an experiment of will. Aro would be interested in such a thing. He always was with Carlisle when he had joined us in Volterra for a short period of time centuries ago. The experiments never came to an end, and I believe it eventually is what led Carlisle away.

I stayed the long days with the Cullens, mostly in the room with the human girl or clearing my head in the northern woods. The half-breed never showed, her protective parents keeping her away for her own safety from the Volturi. Esme was always kind and very forgiving for the previous encounter, her excuse that I was only following orders and their dislike was not for me. She also fawned over the human child whose heart beat grew steadier as the nights passed.

The rest of the Cullen family was tense while I was around, waiting for some ulterior motive, however I had none. I made sure to respect their territory and fed north in Canada when the need arose. The only ones who dared speak to me were Esme and Carlisle. I did enjoy their company, but I waited solely for the moment the human girl would open her eyes to her surroundings.

Over the week, the girl's pulse grew stronger and her blood ever more sweet. It was becoming difficult to resist the temptation, but I managed. An IV stuck in her arm feeding her liquid nutrients as she slept. Her skin gained color and her breathing became even. I knew it was almost time. I watched and waited along with Carlisle who was now by her side constantly.

"What will you do when she wakes up? Her scent is becoming too strong for you even now as her blood turns clean. Will you truly be able to let her live?"

I pondered Carlisle's musings. "If what you say is true, she will pass off what she saw as a hallucination, then yes, I can allow her to live. She has been through much already. Why else would a human willingly offer their life? One so young should be allowed freedom."

Carlisle knew of my past, a horror story for any to hear. It came in blurry images to my memory, but I knew the emotional pull far too well. I had also been bought and sold as a young child during my days in Ancient Greece. It was not until my late teens that I met Amun who bought me and raised me to join his coven in my early twenties. He had given me a chance, and now I would repay that favor if fate allowed.

The next day, the girl stirred in the bed and her eyes opened slowly. I stood behind Carlisle as he leaned down to introduce himself and ask her how she was feeling. Unfortunately, she had not forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I would wait to post until I got some reviews, but even though I like reviews because they let me know what you all think, I don't want to lose readers by holding back either.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next one should be up soon. If it feels like it is moving fast, it's supposed to be. This is how my brain functions, and it's not meant to be like my other two fictions.**


	4. Awakening

**To Mimi: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like so far! :)**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly to see a young man no older than early to mid-twenties with blonde hair sitting on the edge of the bed I lied on. I did not know him, but his features were so soft and gentle that I immediately trusted him. I had no fear, and when he spoke, his dialect appealed to my senses and soothed my thoughts.

"I am glad to see that you are finally awake. My name is Carlisle. I'm a doctor. How are you feeling?"

I blinked a couple of times at him trying to remove myself from the tranquil space so I could reply, but as I did, I saw another figure move into my line of sight. I recognized this man, slightly younger in appearance than the first with straightened, black hair. I could not stop the sound bursting out from inside of me, and I screamed.

The moment I did, Carlisle held down my arms and began to smooth my hair back in a comforting gesture. "I think it best if you step outside Demetri," he said to the other.

Demetri watched me a moment longer as my body shook and my breathing came out in a panicked state. With another look from Carlisle, he left the room. I tried to calm myself, but I had to warn the doctor. Had Demetri brought me here? Did the doctor know what he was? Why was I still alive? "He's a vampire…" The words were quiet and breathy as I did not expect the doctor to believe what I had said, but I knew what I had seen. What human would suck the blood from another in such a way?

"Shh, they must have been hallucinations, little one. Your bloodstream was full of drugs which cause adverse side effects such as those. Demetri brought you here to me fearful that they would kill you."

He could be right. They could have been hallucinations, but he had killed them. I knew that part was true. He had killed them and brought me here to who knows where. "Am I in a hospital?"

"No. He was too afraid to take you to one, but I'll take care of you. You're going to be fine."

I took a deep breath and went over the events that I last remembered occurring. The memories were not clear, but each time, I saw Demetri leaning over and biting the two men's throats. If that was not real, then how did he kill them? I was too far gone to believe anything I may have seen now. The doctor was right. Drugs did terrible things to the mind.

The door to the room opened, and my head snapped to it expecting to see the other, but instead, it was a woman with caramel hair and a loving appearance. Her heart shaped face added to the compassion I saw in her warm smile. Carlisle looked up at her and put his arm around her waist as she approached before turning back to me. "This is my wife, Esme. She's been very concerned about you."

"I have some soup heated up on the stove if you think you could eat some," she said to me.

I smiled at her and gently nodded my head. I could feel my stomach rumbling, and warm soup sounded amazing. Esme kissed Carlisle lightly on his cheek before turning and walking back out of the room. I looked down at the IV in my arm and up at the drip. "How long have I been here?"

"Just over a week," Carlisle replied.

It was silent a while longer as Carlisle asked to check my vitals. I allowed him to do so, and he seemed pleased that they were all normal. Esme soon arrived with the soup, a water based lentil from the look and taste of it. I ate it slowly.

"I believe we have yet to ask you your name," Carlisle said to me.

I looked up at him and questioned whether I should divulge that information or not. He was a doctor, and perhaps, he would help me get home. I did trust him already for some unknown reason, so I told him. "Ari. Ariana."

My voice was still weak, but they had heard and smiled at my reply. They asked no more questions as I continued to sip on the soup. When I was finished, Esme took the bowl from me and left the room, Carlisle following behind saying he would return in a short moment.

I lied back down on the bed and waited as the minutes passed. When the door opened again, I had thought to see Carlisle returning, but instead, it was the dark haired stranger from my memory. He entered silently, and my breathing picked up once more. It was then that I caught it, the part of this man that had changed. Earlier, his eyes were black, but now, they were a burning crimson.

I choked back another scream as he made his way to the bed. When he was only a mere foot away, I spoke. "Stay away from me." It came out as a whimper, and he ignored it. He took another step and stood at the side. "Please…"

The door quickly opened again, and Carlisle appeared in the doorway staring the other down. "Demetri, you're frightening her."

"Shouldn't she be?"

I wanted Carlisle to tell him to leave again or to do something to him, but he did not. He stood there watching closely. "You don't have to do this."

"It was his orders. He does not trust her to think elsewise. The girl comes back with me." Demetri spoke as if it was a command, as if we had no choice, and Carlisle relented, bowing his head in surrender. "When she is strong enough, we'll leave."

"I understand."

I watched the exchange between the two, confused to their reactions. What was going on? Where was Demetri taking me, and on whose orders? Why was Carlisle giving in as if he had no say? Why did they not ask me? My mind was full of questions that I did not dare ask. The red eyes of the stranger frightened me to mute.

Demetri looked back at me before he disappeared from sight. My eyes widened wondering where he had gone. I scanned the room, but the only thing giving sight to his location was the open glass door leading off into the trees. I stared at it wondering if it had been open the whole time or if Demetri had really just disappeared into thin air. It was then that I started to wonder if the whole thing was a dream, and if I was still asleep, an unconscious trick of the mind to take me away from the situation I was in.

Carlisle came to the bed and sat on the edge. He put his hand along my cheek, a frozen touch against the flush that appeared once more. "I am sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for continuing to read! Don't forget to review. They make me smile.**


	5. Diversion

**This was meant to be up a couple of nights ago, but I got distracted with All of You and finally finished chapter 6. Then last night I started chapter 7 and began leveling my pally on WoW because I don't have time to play anymore...So you see, I was still technically writing every day, so I can be forgiven, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at Carlisle's solemn expression, his sincere apology for something unknown ripping me apart. I swallowed, fear releasing only ever so slow as he sat next to me to offer a form of comfort. I thought back to what Demetri had said before he disappeared from the room. I was to go with him somewhere and wherever this somewhere was, was a place Carlisle did not wish for me.

"What did he mean," I asked, my voice soft with concern.

Carlisle tilted his head upward from his prayer-like position to look me in the eye. "They have sent him orders to bring you back with him. They fear you'll reveal what you saw to others."

"Who are 'they'?"

"'They' are the Volturi. The Volturi rule over our kind. They make the laws and enforce them, and for a human to see what they should not offers only two options, death or to become like us."

Biting the inside of my lip, I knew then that my first conclusion had been correct. But then why hadn't Demetri killed me? Carlisle apparently thought different of human life than these Volturi. He had tried to protect me, to make me think that the drugs had caused the hallucination, but Demetri was right on one thing. I could convince myself to believe that they had caused me to see what I did, but I would never forget what I knew I saw. Whoever told Demetri to bring me to them must have known that as well.

"So it's true, then. Demetri is what I thought."

He nodded silently affirming my suspicion. "Yes, we are vampires, and you will be meeting more very soon. There is nothing I can do now, and for this, I can only pray that you will be safe."

"I'm not afraid to die," I interjected quietly. "I don't want to, but I'm not afraid of it. I seem to be living on borrowed time the way it is, so if I were to die now, fate only would have caught up to me."

Carlisle had no reply, but I could tell he was deep in thought. His eyes were downcast no longer taking in my own, and he sighed. I turned my head as another's presence entered the room. She was maybe in her late teens, dark pixie-like cut and as petite as I. The room was heavy, but when she had stepped in, the mood lightened considerably with the gentle smile on her face. Carlisle noticed as well, and greeted her. "Alice."

"There's nothing to worry about, Carlisle," she said in a high pitched, beautiful voice. "They won't kill her. That much is certain."

I watched her as she moved gracefully over to the other side of the bed. "How do you know that?" I assumed she was only trying to make Carlisle and I feel better about the situation, but she seemed so positive and Carlisle had immediately lost some of the tension I saw building in his shoulders as if there was no way she could be wrong just by stating it.

"It's a gift I have. I can see bits and pieces of the future depending on what a person decides," Alice answered. "I watched Aro's decision as Demetri conversed with him on the phone. I can't say what he does have planned, but I know he hasn't decided to kill you. Besides, if he wanted you dead, he would have had Demetri finish the job, wouldn't he?"

I could not disagree with her there. It only would have taken a second for Demetri to drain my blood as he did the other two men in the alley, and he had not made a move to do so since I woke up. If I had been unconscious for so long, then he could have easily taken care of me then without any form of a struggle, not that I would have been a struggle for him anyway in my weakened state. Perhaps Carlisle may have put up a sort of fight, but at the same time, he seemed quite compliant as Demetri told him what would be done.

The wind blew in gently through the room, and when I looked over to the open glass door, Demetri stood there leaning against the wall. He appeared disinterested in our little group and crossed his arms at his chest as if he were becoming impatient with something. Alice looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. There was obvious distaste between them as if something had gone down long ago and he had yet to be forgiven.

Alice then turned back to me before leaving the room. "If you need anything let us know."

I watched as she departed and then as Demetri made his way to where she once stood. He spoke to Carlisle. "I'd like to talk to her alone."

Carlisle took an unnecessary breath as if he were contemplating defiance, but he stood anyway, nodded and left the room with a final, remorseful glance back at me. The tension in the room changed again as I felt Demetri brush a strand of hair back that had blown into my face. I sat quite still not daring to move. In a swift moment, I was in his arms again clutching tightly to his chest as he jumped out the glass door and he ran through the trees.

I shut my eyes tight as the wind blew roughly into my face. The only clothes I wore were too thin for the temperamental weather, and my teeth began to chatter. When we were what I could assume to be a far enough distance from previous, Demetri slowed and set me on my feet. He removed the dark grey cloak he wore and placed it around my shoulders, fastening it so it did not fall off. He then grasped my hand and we walked a little further to the edge of a clearing before stopping.

"We will wait until dark," Demetri said when I looked up at him.

From where we were, I could hear cars speeding down a highway and noises that sounded like we were near a port. Demetri went to sit against one of the nearby trees, and I followed him slowly. "Won't they come after you?" I asked timidly.

"No." Demetri took out a cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open reading something that was on the screen. "Carlisle knew what I had planned when I asked him to leave the room. What I said was only for the benefit of the others who were listening in." He continued to mess with his phone, perhaps typing out a reply to a person who had texted him. "We'll leave for the airport at nightfall. There's a car waiting when it's time."

I paused. "The airport? Where are you taking me?"

He did not reply to my inquiry but instead continued to type in words on his phone. "Come sit down. It won't be too much longer before we depart."

Doing as I was told, I sat next to a tree opposite him and continued to watch his actions. The way he sat so straight and poised even on the ground proved to me that he was not human. No human could sit that still. His obsession with his phone however could prove otherwise. He did not look at me once, but I saw his expression change numerous times while sending and receiving messages. It was not for at least what I thought to be an hour that his phone must have rang and he answered.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to have the next chapter out by tonight but no promises. I will try for tomorrow night for sure if it does not happen. Jot a line and hit review!**


	6. Flight

**I'm horrible, but I have a very good excuse for it. I started watching The Vampire Diaries and became hooked. On another note, it gave me the idea to allow me to continue on with where I wanted this story to go. I kept trying to figure out a way to make it work, and I think I came up with a solution. I'll try to submit the next couple of chapters soon. They're already written in my head. It's just taking to the computer to type them up.**

* * *

Demetri answered the phone in a language that I did not understand. He talked for a short time as I wondered what was going on. It sounded very similar to Spanish, and I tried to pick up a few words but could not. He spoke too quickly. When he closed the phone, he stood up and walked over to stand in front of me.

"What language was that?"

"It's time to go," Demetri replied ignoring my question. He held out his hand, and I took it.

After helping me up, effortlessly at that, we began to walk toward all of the noise. When we finally came out near the back of a large building, I saw a lone car in the side parking lot. Its headlights were on, and it was running. Demetri pulled me over to it and the rear, driver's side door was immediately opened. Another vampire from the looks of it had appeared from nowhere and now stood holding it.

Demetri gestured for me to get in the car first, and after taking a reluctant look around and at the vampire next to the door, I did so. Demetri got in after me, and I suddenly heard the other enter into the driver's seat. I gasped as he did so, not ready for the sudden sound of the door, and I felt Demetri glance in my direction. When I looked over, the slightest smirk was on his face, and I immediately looked down at my feet. Wherever we were going, it was not going to be an easy trip.

The car started up and we drove out of the port town towards Tacoma. The ride was silent and long but not long enough. I stared out of the window most of the way thinking about what this person wanted while I watched other vehicles drive by. They were being careful, too careful.

We drove through Tacoma and began to head north towards SeaTac but ended up turning off the interstate heading north to a smaller town. We stopped at a municipal airport where a jet waited on the apron. Demetri was immediately on my side and opened the door gently pulling me out and towards the jet. He nodded over to the other vampire who had driven the car here, and he disappeared once again. We made our way to the stairs and began ascending.

Inside, it looked nothing like I would have imagined. The main cabin was spacious with sofa like seating in the center on the side and on a rounded corner. One armchair type seat was on the other rounded corner and the other down from it, closest to the side sofa. In between the center and side sofas was a beautiful coffee table, and in the areas containing no seating, there were decorative counters. The interior was colored different shades of silver, much brighter than I would have assumed for a vampire, and it was accented in a silvery-blue. The carpeted floor shared the same scheme with different shades of gray and silvery-blue streaked without sequence. The door leading to the back area of the plane was a metallic silver sitting between the corner sofa and chair. The whole room, with the directed lighting, reminded me of a jewel box.

Demetri sat me down on the side sofa before conversing once more with the earlier vampire who had entered our cabin from what I assumed to be the cockpit. They spoke in the same language from before, perhaps confirming our clearance to take off. The other returned, and Demetri secured the hatch before taking the seat next to the sofa. "Have you ever flown before?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I've never really been out of Seattle until now."

As I said that, I felt the jet jerk slightly as we began to move to get on the runway. I turned to look out the rounded window that was behind me. We moved slowly at first, making our way through the turns and to the entrance. It was when we reached it that I felt the jet pick up speed. Within a second, Demetri had pulled me up and switched places giving me easier access to the window as well as a firmer position.

I looked up at him. "Turbulence during takeoff. You'll be safer there."

Nodding, I turned back to the window as the plane began to lift off the ground slowly. It was a different feeling than I would have imagined. Only twenty seconds in, I felt my stomach sink and squeezed my eyes shut. It was over within seconds of it happening, but not long after, it happened again. After the second time, I looked over at Demetri who was watching me strangely. I turned away from him and back to the window.

We finally reached a comfortable altitude and Demetri stood back up. "Are you thirsty or anything?"

"No," I replied quietly. It was finally starting to hit me that I was going somewhere, and I had no idea where, to meet with vampires. The thought frightened me after seeing what Demetri was capable of. The fact that I was 30,000 feet in the air alone with him did not help matters either. I had nowhere to run, if it was even possible to run. He was much faster.

"It's a long flight," Demetri said casually while opening a counter door.

I peered over and noticed a selection of books inside. Normally I loved to read, but I was not much interested at the moment. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him again, hoping this time to get an answer.

"Does it matter?"

Confusion set in. Of course it mattered. He was taking me away from my home, whether I wanted to call it that or not, to a place unknown. Whether I wanted to or not, I was going with him to this place and it would be easier to not feel trapped without a clue. "Why wouldn't it?"

"It doesn't matter where I'm taking you because you won't be leaving."

The end of his sentence trailed off dangerously, and I had a grave feeling of what he meant. The only way I would be leaving would be through death. Humans weren't allowed to know about vampires. They were fiction, not real. The rest of the flight was painfully quiet as his unspoken warning hung in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. It was short, but the next two chapters, when typed, will make up for it, I hope. Send a review! They actually make me sit down and write. When I don't get them, I tend to put it off because I feel like no one likes the story so there's no point.**


	7. Arrival

**That was fast. I'm getting into the part of the story that I've had written in my head for just over a week now. Enjoy!**

* * *

We landed on an old runway that was just outside of a hillside town. I could see the walls from the window. When the jet was completely stopped, the other vampire entered our cabin and opened the hatch before jumping out. Demetri stood and motioned for me to follow. When we reached the door, he also jumped out and landed so gracefully that I thought he may have floated.

"I'll catch you," he said looking back up at me. Seeing as I didn't really have a choice, I sat first on the edge to get myself closer to the ground then closed my eyes and let myself drop. I landed roughly in his arms but not because of how he caught me. It was because his arms were like stone.

He set me down on my feet before nodding to the other who took off immediately. I looked around at my surroundings. It was very open with nothing around us for miles except for that town on top of the hill. I wondered if that was where we were headed. When I turned, I noticed not too far off in the distance was a dilapidated building. Demetri began walking in that direction and I followed.

When we reached it, I saw it was an old church. I began to think it ironic that we were heading into a church when Demetri was a vampire. According to legend, priests would hunt the creatures of the night. We went up the steps to the entrance door, and he opened it. It creaked with age, and the inside appeared just as bad as the out.

We walked the aisle between pews before reaching an altar. Demetri touched something on it and an opening appeared behind it. I peered down at the drop which seemed pretty far before glancing up at Demetri. "We have to jump again?"

"The tunnel leads to where we are headed. I'll catch you like before." Demetri went down before telling me to go. As before, I sat and dropped, and again, it would leave bruises.

It was dark in the tunnel as we walked, so I kept hold of Demetri's hand. "How can you see down here?"

"It's not a problem for us. We can see perfectly in the dark," he replied.

"I guess vampires are supposed to be nocturnal, so it makes sense."

At that, he laughed. "Nocturnal? We don't ever sleep, so we can't be one way or the other. We just are."

"I meant that you can't go out in the sun or direct sunlight anyway. Isn't that why we have to travel when it's dark?"

"That myth is false."

A lot of what I knew was proving to be false, so I did not question him anymore about it. We were walking quite a ways and he moved so quickly that I felt I was jogging just to keep up. When we finally stopped, I wondered how far away we were from the entrance at the church. It had to be at least a couple of miles.

A gate was ahead of us, and Demetri opened it to allow us to step through before locking it back up. Ahead of us was light and an eerie looking elevator. It was modern enough but out of place. We stopped in front of it as he took out his phone and made a quick call, once again in the other language. It was short, only a sentence, before he hung up and pressed a button. The elevator doors opened and we went inside.

I felt the elevator move as we ascended upwards. It was a longer ride than I had expected which allowed me time to think and to panic. When the doors opened, I knew we were there. They opened to a magnificent hall that seemed to continue on for miles. I saw a lot of gold and renaissance paintings adorning the walls. It was much different than everything before it. It was majestic with history.

When we stepped out, Demetri led me down the hall about half way before we stopped at a door. He opened the door into a small antechamber. On the other side through the door opposite, I heard a mixture of voices. Demetri walked me through and into a modern reception area. Nothing about this area was like the hall before. The carpet was a darker, plush green, and the walls were a light wood paneling. The furniture was new and spaced out just like any waiting area may have been, and on the other side of the room was a mahogany desk with a woman behind it chatting with a man. The man was leant over the top of the desk in a relaxed position, almost as if he had been flirting with her. The moment we entered, they both turned.

"About time you got back," the man said appearing next to Demetri and slapping him on the back. Obviously another vampire.

"I had work to do, Felix."

"Looks like you brought it home with you," Felix said looking at me. "Do I get a taste?" At his words, I unintentionally took a step back, and he laughed.

"I'm bringing her to Aro," Demetri said, his hand grasping my shoulder to hold me in place.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing. Jenna informed them you were on your way. They're waiting for you."

I looked over at the woman behind the desk who I assumed to be Jenna. She looked different than Felix and Demetri and the other vampires I had met in Washington. She was not pale or had chalky skin, her posture wasn't perfect but it was professional if not a little stiff, and her eyes were not red or that strange shade of gold. They were a brilliant blue. Jenna was human like me.

I felt Demetri push me slightly before he grabbed my wrist and we walked along into another room. I had no time to take a good look around, but I did notice an ornate golden door ahead of us. We turned before reaching it, and Demetri pushed a panel out of the way and we entered another door into another larger antechamber. Inside this antechamber, we stopped, Felix right behind us.

"I will only give you one warning, and if you follow it, you may make it out alive," Demetri said to me with a serious expression. "Do not speak unless spoken to. If spoken to, speak. Do as you are told and do not question the order."

He looked me in the eye a moment longer and I nodded to say I understood. It was at that moment, the door opened and we stepped into the grand circular room, three men sitting on what could only be described as wooden thrones gazing at me intently.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. :) I reply back, too.**


	8. Aro

**Now things start getting fun. Thanks for the follows and favorites. I at least know people are into this, but I would still really like to hear what you all think.**

* * *

My eyes did not want to leave the three vampires in front of me, but at the same time, I needed to look away. I averted my attention to the floor, and I felt a swish of air in front of me. I noticed one of the three had appeared in front of Demetri and was grasping his hand. This one looked delicate, fragile even. His skin was so pale that it seemed translucent. In fact, it was the same for all three of these men, but more so than that, they were beautiful, much more than the other vampires I had seen. There was something handsomely dangerous about their features, and although I was somehow attracted to this illusion, my instincts told me to get as far away as I could.

"Welcome home, Demetri," the man in front of us spoke, his voice so lingering sweet. He let go of Demetri's hand and looked at me. "Ariana." He drew the syllables out in my name before gently grasping my chin and turning my head upwards to face him. I did not look at him. His eyes tinted dark as he touched my skin and it frightened me. "Such a pretty child. I understand why, Demetri. I loathe the actions of these wastes of life. Look at me, my dear."

I took a shaky breath and moved my gaze into his. His eyes grew darker by the second, and I had a bad feeling about what that meant. I was fighting every urge of my body that wanted to get away from him, but I remembered the warning from earlier. If I would die, I would not do so running.

The man dropped my chin and took my hand in his. I kept my eyes on him this time as his expression changed quickly from one to the next. When he released me, he smiled. "You have nothing to fear, little one. I only wish to make an arrangement of sorts if you would be so kind to oblige me."

"Then you plan to go through with it, Aro. Is this girl worth so much?" another one of the three spoke. This one looked older than the other two by at least a couple of decades and his white-blonde hair did not help that fact. His face was distorted in what look to be disgust, obviously not amused by Aro's decision.

"Yes, Caius. After all, the child has led a hard life. She does not desire to return to her family, and she is strangely appealing."

I swallowed at his statement. What did he mean by saying I was appealing? I felt for certain he was not referring to my looks. In all honesty, I had not bathed in days, at least not that I knew of, and I was never really something to look at even before. I was just under five and a half, way too skinny for my own good with hair that was so flat and thin it wasn't even manageable. I had not even started developing properly putting me behind the majority of my female peers. No, it was not my looks he was indicating.

"As you wish," Caius replied.

"So my dear, would you like to hear my offer?" Aro asked turning his attention back to me.

I quickly glanced at Demetri not knowing if he had meant for an actual answer or if it was rhetorical. I had the feeling he was going to tell me whether I wanted him to or not. Demetri gave a small nod of his head, and I looked back at Aro nodding mine cautiously.

"I had thought perhaps you could stay here with us. It is not often I meet a human who entices me so, and it does get quite bothersome at times around the same company day after day." I heard Caius give a sort of snort in the background, and the edge of Aro's mouth went up into a slight smirk. "Would you like to add something, dear brother?"

"Not at all. I only love watching you tease the human before you tell her the real reason you wish for her company. I hope you do not hold out for too long. The truth is better than the lies."

I was confused by the exchange. I already had a sense that Aro wanted something more than just company, but the way Caius had spoken, it almost sounded torturous. My heart began to race faster than it already was, and Aro took my hand in his again. "I thought you preferred the prolonged torment, brother, but you are right. It should be agreed upon soon." He then spoke to me. "Ariana, you must decide. I will not force you to stay against your will."

I turned back again to Demetri who looked at me as if he was trying to read what I was thinking. I had too many thoughts going through my head at the moment, so even if he could hear what I was thinking, he would not be able to make any sense of it. I heard Aro give a soft laugh and looked back at him. His eyes smiled affectionately and trusting yet dark and fatal. Knowing what would happen if I would say no, I nodded.

Aro let go of my hand. "Then you will stay?" I began to nod once more, but he stopped me. "Speak my dear. I want you to say out loud that you will stay."

I bit my lip thinking of the words as if I had forgotten how to talk, but I managed quietly. "I'll stay." Those two words changed everything that was to come because I had no idea what I really just agreed to.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review after the beep. BEEP.**


	9. Claret

**To my guest reviewers: I'm glad you both enjoyed it! I hope it maintains its believable aspects as I drift away a little from this point on. It's not by much, and there is a full back story that will be told at some point in the next couple of chapters. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Shout out to Vikki-x for her review as well!**

* * *

**Aro**

I listened carefully as the young girl of only fifteen agreed to stay here in my palace alongside myself and my brothers and our guard. She was afraid, even if she did not want to admit it, but her thoughts screamed loud. She had much more to come her way that I had no intentions of revealing to her at this crucial moment, but once I finished with my brothers, I would do so in private.

I did want the child to feel comfortable here. There was something about her besides her scent that intrigued me. It had been a long time since a human made me feel this way, centuries perhaps, but I had a little plaything once more. I would enjoy her while she lasted.

Looking over at Demetri, I made my decision. "Demetri, take her to my quarters. I will be there shortly."

My faithful tracker nodded before taking the girl's wrist lightly and leading her out of the chamber. Her eyes as they left were distant as if she had escaped the present moment. Where was she right now? I would have to find out later. At this time, we were to finish discussing the uprising of newborns in Russia.

"Shall we get back to the matter at hand, brothers?"

Caius spoke up, "It is certainly possible that the Romanians are behind this. They were none too thrilled at our last confrontation."

He spoke the word with bitterness. My brother was also less than thrilled at our recent confrontation with the Olympic coven. He had planned, and tried as he might, to start a fight, but I had decided it best to back down. We would watch the hybrid closely, and if she became a threat in the future, we would end her.

"Yes, I had thought of the possibility. They were ready for another uprising, but why create newborns to fight alongside them? It seems ignoble, even for them."

"Perhaps then we should send a few of the guard," Marcus interjected.

"There is that," I agreed. "We will talk to Alec and Jane tomorrow. They can take Felix along with them. Demetri may be needed here for a while longer."

Caius smirked in my direction. "Are you going to be needing help with your little pet, brother? I gladly offer my services if so."

"The child will stay in my care, brother. Demetri discovered her, and she may be more responsive with him around. She feels indebted to him in some ways for saving her life. They have spent plenty of time together already, and she looks to him for guidance. Did you not see how she reacted earlier?"

"Their bonds are only barely linked, Aro. You would do well to strengthen yours." Marcus was full of advice, and I took it respectfully. "Her obedience must come first and from that will grow trust." I gave him a nod before turning out and headed to my quarters where Ariana would be awaiting my arrival.

As I reached my quarters, I heard a soft beating of a heart. It had slowed considerably since she left, and I was grateful. The stronger the blood pumped through her veins, the more my eyes darkened. She was not my singer, no, but she had a sweet aroma of magnolia which burned my throat considerably. I took caution as I opened the door, and as I stepped in, I saw her turn slightly to face me.

She was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed around her body and shivering from the cold. I gave her what I thought to be a gentle smile, but she looked down at the gold flecked Persian rug adorning the dark wood of the floor. I walked over in front of her and tilted her chin to look in her mysterious gray eyes. "You are afraid?"

She did not reply, so I took her hand and led her over to the sofa and sat down beside her. She sunk into it as I hoped she would. The seat cushions were made of down and upholstered with a soft, velvety fabric. It was a place perfect to relax with an old book meant for entertainment.

Carefully, I turned to her and brushed away the hair that had fallen into her face. "I do not want you to be frightened, little one. What is on your mind?" While asking, I grasped one of her hands in mine and immediately her world was open to me, her most significant question being why she was really here. "You can tell me. I won't be angry with you."

Ariana took a breath then spoke in such a quiet voice had I been human, I would have had no chance of understanding her. "What do you want with me?"

I smiled. "I told you earlier. I want your company. Someone so young is sure to enlighten this ancient's day, would you not agree?" I tried to make light to her, to ease her into asking what would bring out my little surprise.

"What did he mean?"

"Caius? Ah, yes, he did reveal that I had a hidden agenda. It is truly nothing for you to be worried about. I do wish for your company very much Ariana, however, there is something that I must admit I long for even more."

I waited to let my words sink in as I pressed into her mind more deeply, waiting for the right moment to expose to this young girl a secret I had kept from all but a few for a very long time. Caius was right to question the girl's worthiness of such an honor. However, I saw nothing but innocence in her heart, a perfect vessel for corruption.

Her eyes kept switching focus from mine to the floor, and I knew the silence caused her nervousness. "Have you not already figured out what I want from you, Ariana?"

She looked back up to me in that second, and my throat raged as my eyes darkened considerably, a feeling I no longer carried familiarity with. It felt good to have it back. Then it clicked. The thought came across her mind and I grinned as she figured it out. I no longer could control the thirst. I shoved her down on the sofa, my hands encircling her wrists as my mouth drunk sweet claret from her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me write faster! In other news, if you are also following All of You, I wanted to post an update on it. The next chapter is 80% complete, so I look to have it up by the end of this week if not sooner. Depends on how work at the studio goes. We're crunching deadlines now.**


	10. Time

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this past chapter!**

* * *

It did not take much for my thirst to be quenched. The child's blood was sweet and warm, flowing freely onto my tongue. I drank slowly, savoring the taste as her tiny body writhed underneath mine. I held her still, until she no longer twisted, only shook as her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing began to slow, and I stopped. Three millennia taught many things including control over the thirst.

I stroked her hair gently in a calming gesture before standing up from the sofa and walking over to my desk on the other side of the room. I opened one of the drawers and took out a small but very sharp knife and cut into my hand. As one of the vampires created by the first, I was different than others of our kind. I had no pulse, but the blood I drank from others filled itself in my frozen veins and changed, only released through my palms.

Walking over to the girl who still lied unconscious, I tipped my palm over her mouth and let my own blood drip in. Her eyes began to open, and as they did, I put my hand over her mouth and encouraged her to drink as she fought me back. I watched the mark on her neck slowly fade away before I released her and she coughed over the edge, a tear falling down her cheek. When she caught her breath, she moved back as far away as she could on the sofa to distance herself from me. I sat at the other end.

"What did you do?" she asked between panicked breaths.

"Feel your neck," I replied. She reached up where I bit her and touched the area which was now completely healed. "This is part of the arrangement, little one. You allow me to feed, and in turn, you'll be taken care of. It's quite simple."

Her eyes darted around the room. I could not tell if she was trying to find an escape or whether she was trying to find something to focus on besides what I had told her. Certainly she knew that escape was impossible by now. Her eyes eventually settled back on her hands. Her whole body held tension like she could explode at any moment. It was quite a sight to watch. The human child was very interesting. Funny the things they do when they feel trapped.

I reached over and took her hand in mine and her thoughts flooded in. Smiling, I continued, "You wonder about the bite? That, my pet, is part of my little secret, and if you are good, I may let you in on it. I've already shown you one, but you have yet to earn the other. Let's just say that I am able to bite a human without fear of changing them if I do not wish for it which means you have plenty use for me."

Moving my hand, I began stroking her hair once more as I watched the information sink in and the tears flow freely, something I expected much sooner than now. I picked her up and placed her in my lap, holding her quivering form until it was silent. When I looked down, she was asleep. It was no surprise as I had taken enough blood that she would need rest to recover. It had also been a long day for her to begin with. When she woke, we would talk.

I picked her up and carried her into the other room off of the study. When I made it to the bed, I pulled down the sheets and placed her carefully, covering her up to keep her warm. She looked peaceful lying there, like an angel. I watched for a while as her chest rose and fell until there was a knock on the outside door.

Standing up, I left the bedroom to see who would interrupt. Marcus stood there, and I welcomed him in. We both sat on the sofa, and he gave me his hand. An earlier conversation with Caius played in my mind, and I grinned. "Caius is still not keen on having a human live here?"

"He sees to her as a distraction," Marcus answered.

"He would be correct in saying that she is, but should I have killed her when Demetri so kindly brought her to me? Her blood is marvelous."

"Where is she now?"

Nodding toward the bedroom door, I said, "She's sleeping, something her body must need by this point." I turned back to my brother. "The poor girl has gone through much in her young life. It is a small price I ask of her in return for giving her what she otherwise would have never had. She is different than the others, Marcus, yet I have no clue why. Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

"As for that, I cannot. Time may tell otherwise," my brother replied. "How was her reaction?"

I smiled. "It was as I expected. She is confused; after all, the stories only twist the tales of the vampires that were once known centuries ago. The story of the first and the three was never shared outside of our families. Humans do not know the truth of the vampire and most vampires are unaware of their origins."

"But you plan to tell her?"

"Time may tell, yes?"

Marcus stood, and I followed him to the door. I closed the door behind him as he left and made my way back into the bedroom where Ariana was still sound asleep. Lying on the bed next to her, I stroked the soft skin of her cheek. It was still wet from the tears, and I wiped away what moisture I could, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"My little pet, what fun we will have together."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! 3**


	11. Hunger

**PLEASE READ if you're one of those people like I am who NEEDS an update immediately after finishing a latest chapter:**

**I apologize for the long wait on this chapter and if you are reading All of You. Since I am updating this first (I'm around 85% complete with the next installment of All of You), I want to inform you all of what's going on so you're aware if I don't update for a bit. I have not, and will not quit writing on these stories. I love them and I re-read them myself non-stop. On the other hand, I am having some very serious medical complications with something I've been struggling with for 13 years, and there is a possibility I may be away for a few months with very few updates during that time so I can focus on getting better. Writing has always been an outlet for me to express myself, but at this current moment, while re-reading my latest chapters of both of my ongoing stories, I can easily see where my mind has been while writing them and this enforces the fact that I need to deal with this issue before it's too late.**

**I want to thank you for sticking around with me, and I hope you enjoy the latest installment. It's a tad longer than the other chapters as a "Please forgive me!" for the lapse of time.**

* * *

While the child slept, I sat at the desk in my study recording the day's events. The news of the Russian newborns was not as surprising as it should have been. It was only a few years ago when an uprising of newborns appeared in Seattle, Washington on orders to kill the Cullen clan. Every so often, such things occurred, but before Seattle, it had been nearly a century. Laws were in place to stop the danger of these armies exposing vampires for what we were, and many, after the devastating loss to our race during the Southern Vampire Wars, feared creating one anew.

Caius was intent on killing them all while I stayed slightly in tune for their purpose. We would send someone to keep an eye on them and to discover their maker just as we had done in the past. I had recently spoken to Jane and Alec, my two precious gems. They would take Felix for quick disposal if it came to such a thing. Jane could bring a vampire to his knees while Alec would take away their capability to fight by stealing their ears and sight. Felix would be left to finish them off. If the Romanians did happen to be involved, matters would be taken into my own hands which I had to admit, pleased me greatly.

I heard a stir in the other room but decided to not make a move toward it. When Ariana was ready, she would come to me. Humans were such curious creatures. I waited another minute or two before the beating heart made its way closer to where I wrote. The bedroom door opened, and in my peripheral, the small girl peered about it until my presence caught her attention. I looked up and smiled.

"Buongiorno, cucciola mia," I spoke gently to her. She bit her lip and looked at the floor, an action which I found to arouse my thirst. She was so very shy. "Did you sleep well?"

I watched as she nodded, her gaze never leaving the carpet. She stood quite frozen in the doorway, and I beckoned her to come to me. She took slow, uneasy steps in my direction. I would be patient with her. Her fear stirred something more than thirst in me, and I had to remind myself that I was not my brother. This child was a treasure, and I would treat her as such.

Her toes bare on the floor curled tight in anticipation, and I listened to the flutter of her beautiful heart. I felt the burn in my throat and I knew my eyes had darkened considerably when she took a step back. I would not subject her so soon to another feeding. She was not yet ready, and I did not wish to break my new pet too quickly. Once she was broken, she had no more use for the entertainment lied in the fire of the struggle and soft whimpers escaping my victims' lips.

"Shh, piccola," I whispered, hushing her worries. "I do not need to feed so often. I will always let you know when the time comes from now on. Hm?" I reached up and took her soft cheek in my hand brushing my thumb along the defined bone. She had not been properly fed in some time but appeared healthier than when Demetri had first found her. "Are you hungry, my pet?"

To one of human ears, it would not have been caught, but to my own, a soft rumble escaped from the depths of her stomach, so quiet she probably did not know it had happened. Her eyes were wary, and I understood why. In only a short time, she had been trained to earn her meal. Her memories over the course of the past two months, months which she thought of as days to her drugged mind, were violent. It was a miracle how she had survived in her state.

Without waiting for a reply, I took her hand in mine and led her to the door. She walked with me silently, only her shortened breaths making a sound. On the ground floor in what used to be the servant's quarters, there was a small kitchen I had our human secretary stock with fruits, vegetables and other food items she thought would be nutritious for a growing girl. We stepped through the wooden door, and for once, when it came to our secretaries, I was impressed with how Giulia followed through. The normally drab room was full of color that shown through the soft oil lamps along the walls.

Arianna's stomach growled slightly louder this time, and she turned her eyes again to the floor. It was strange how she felt, ashamed of her own undeserving hunger. She did not think herself worthy of what had been offered and how irrational a thought that was. I gently took and petted her head for a brief moment in what I meant to be endearment but her shoulders held the worst kind of tension. I sighed in defeat. It would take a while to earn her trust. She had already been instructed in obedience.

"Take whatever you like, little one. It is all yours."

Her face turned up to me slowly, her eyes searching for the catch. I nodded my approval that it was alright, and she took a tentative step forward before looking back. I smiled again knowing that if she kept this up, my promise may be left unfulfilled. I wanted to drink in every inch of her timidity, but I would control it and feed as soon as Heidi brought in our newest feast.

I watched as she carefully picked up a small orange and a paper napkin from a bin before sitting in a rusted iron chair placed at a circular wooden table in the corner of the room. Frowning, I followed her over and sat across in the other seat. "Is that all you will eat, piccola?"

My question was ignored as she quickly dug into the peel and split the fruit apart. I watched as she concentrated on each and every bite while maintaining an urgency she need not have had. When she finished only moments later, I took the peel in the napkin from her and threw it away in the receptacle. Giulia would make sure it was all taken out before she left for the night.

The girl had stood and followed me as would a small puppy to his master, her eyes once again downcast. The flame ignited the brightest of whites, and it consumed me. It was impossible to wait any longer if I did not want to break my promise more than I was about to. I lifted her chin to see her eyes. "Little one, I am going to feed now," but what I knew was that I needed to feed now.

There was only the slightest of protests, but as our skin made contact, her thoughts warned that she was indebted to this agony after the kindness she was shown. I was taken aback for an instant as her mind melded with mine. Such a thing did not deserve unwanted pain, yet she was firmly in that belief. I pulled her close to my body before placing a tender kiss on her forehead and tilting her head so her neck was vulnerable to my touch. I found the point I wanted and lowered myself so my teeth scraped her skin. I bit carefully and allowed the blood to flow into my mouth as I tried not to be greedy with this magical elixir.

I felt her squirm in my arms and the hunting instincts took over. I held her still in my grasp and continued to feed. I savored the stream as long as I possibly could get away with so she did not faint like previous. What I felt was not an ordinary thirst. It was a hunger that ravaged my very core. I would treat such a delight with care. When I finished, I pulled back and rubbed my thumb along the bite as I watched it slowly but surely begin to close. Enough of my blood was still in her system to heal her properly.

Her eyes were wet, and I wiped away the tears that escaped. "It will not always hurt, cucciola mia. When you are accustomed to it, I hear it feels like a small kitten nipping at your ear, not quite painful but a little ticklish." Her eyes showed curiosity at my statement, and I did not need to make contact to know her unspoken question. I did not plan to answer it either.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Any and all reviews are greatly loved and appreciated.**

**On another note, I frequently update my profile page on the completion status of the newest chapters for this story and All of You. If you're ever wondering how close the next part is to getting published, check that out because it'll give you an idea.**


End file.
